Yugo
by Villain Princess
Summary: Yugo has always felt odd compared to the other children his age. When his parents tell him something about him that he didn't know before, he sets out on a journey to figure out who he is. Finding out he is the son of Jack and Carly isn't what he expected. On a journey to reunite with his parents, Yugo meets friends old and new to help. And Rin, a girl close to the evil Zarc.


Isis: Back when the world was new  
The planet Earth was down on its luck  
And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok

Mana: It was a nasty place  
There was a mess wherever you stepped

Akiza: Where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept

All: And then along came Jack  
He hurled his thunderbolt  
(He zapped)  
Locked those suckers in a vault  
(They're trapped)  
And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks  
And that's the gospel truth  
The guy was too type "A" to just relax

Alexis: And that's the world's first dish  
Jack tamed the globe while still in his youth

All: Though, honey, it may seem impossible  
That's the gospel truth  
On Mt. Olympus life was neat and smooth as sweet vermouth  
Though, honey, it may seem impossible  
That's the gospel truth

* * *

Up on the clouds of Mount Olympus King Jack and his wife, Carly, are celebrating the birth of their son, Yugo. Currently Carly is holding their son in her arms while Jack is gushing over him, even wagging his finger in front of the newborn. The God of Messengers, Yusaku, is coming their way with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Why, Yusaku, they're lovely. Thank you." Carly says as she carefully places her son in his bed before taking the flowers out of his hands.

"Yes, well, I had Kaiba do the arrangements, isn't that nutty? By the way, Jack, this is a great party. I haven't seen this much love in a room since Tristan discovered himself."

As they talk, Yugo takes one of his father's thunderbolts and starts moving it up and down. Seeing a spark of lightning Carly warns her husband to keep his weapons away from their infant child. Jack reassures her (or tries to) that Yugo or the bolts will not do any real harm and lets his son continue playing with the bolt. Just then Yugo places the tip of the bolt in his mouth wanting to nibble on it. As soon as the taste of lightning hits his tongue, Yugo is slightly shocked and cries as he throws the bolt. The crowd moves and Tristan uses his mirror to deflect it.

Jack laughs as he and Carly (who is now holding Yugo so she and Jack can make sure their son is all right) face the crowd. "On behalf of my son, I would like to thank you all for your wonderful gifts!"

"What about our gift, dear?"

Jack thinks about it for a moment before pulling some cloud into his hand and forming it into a small dragon that is white with a dark-blue underside, light-blue armor, red lining around his black face, and a tail that is staggered black-and-white. "His name is Clear Wing, and he's all yours son." Clear Wing bonks his head against Yugo's before Yugo grabs a hold of him and the two cuddle as they drift off to sleep, the crowd awing.

"My boy," Jack states as he takes his son from his wife. "My little Yugo."

"How sentimental." A dark voice says. Everyone turns and sees someone in the shadows leaning against a column. "You know I haven't been this chocked up since I got a piece of ambrosia stuck in my throat!" The stranger steps out to reveal his white-spiky-hair with green highlights in his bangs with a black shirt under his dark-blue and grey robes. Zarc, God of the Dead. "Tough crowd. Hi, Zarc, King of the Underworld."

"Zarc, glad you could make it! How is the Underworld?"

"Oh the usual, a little dark, a little gloomy, and always full of dead people. What can one do. Here's the little sun spot!" Zarc magics a sucker into existence and is about to give it to Yugo to suck on only for his finger to get crushed by the new prince. Zarc comments on the prince's strength and is about to leave when Jack asks him to stay. Zarc lies and says he would like to stay, but can't.

(That's a half-lie. Zarc would love to stay on Olympus for the rest of his days, without Jack and his heir and the rest of the gods and goddesses to annoy him.)

Zarc then reminds Jack that his job of ruling the Underworld is one that Jack bestowed upon him. As he walks away, Zarc can hear Jack say "You better slow down or you'll work yourself to death. Ha! Work yourself to death, I kill myself!"

"If only." Zarc mutters in anger as he walks away. "If only."

* * *

Luna: If there's one God you don't want to get steamed up, it's Zarc. He has an evil plan.

Isis: He ran the Underworld

were dull and uncouth

Akiza: He was as mean as he was ruthless

And that's the gospel truth  
Alexis: He had a plan to shake things up  
And that's the gospel truth

* * *

As Zarc's both docks at the end of his skull-shaped home, he steps off calling for his two minions: Banner and Jesse. Both come down the stairs good at first, before they trip and fall down them. Smacking his head, Zarc can't believe he has to deal with these two.

"Let me know the moment the fates arrive." Zarc instructs as he looks forward to his meeting.

"Oh, they're here!" Jesse replies.

"The Fates are here and you didn't tell me!" Zarc shouts angrily as his hair forms into flames as they reach his elbows. Banner and Jesse turn into worms graveling at his feet that they are as useless as the creatures they have turned themselves into. "Memo to me, maim you after my meeting." Zarc then makes it up the stairs in time to see a new life string being cut by Jasmine, Mindy, and Tania. The Fates. "Ladies, I am so sorry that I am-"

"Late." Mindy finishes. "We knew you would be."

"We know everything." Jasmine adds. "Past."

"Present."

"And future. It's going to be big." Tania nudges Jesse a little as she tells him an invention that it going to be big in the future.

"Yes. . . . Well. . . . I was at this party and I lost track of time. . . ."

"We know!"

"Yeah, I know, you know. So, Jack. Mr. 'Hey, Get Off My Cloud!' Now has-"

"A bouncing baby prince. We know!"

"I know, you know!" Zarc roars. "I get it! I got the concept. So is this kid going to an issue with my world dominating plans?"

The three sisters look at each other, Tania firmly stating to Jasmine that they are not supposed to reveal the future, but cave when Zarc compliments Jasmine telling her that she looks a bit better than Tania. The three sisters then come together and form a circle, revealing that in eighteen years the planets will align and that is when the time to release the Titans will come and he will rule all!

"A word of caution to this tale," says Mindy. "Should Yugo fight, you will fail." The three sisters laugh before leaving and leaving Zarc feel powerless. That is until a thought strikes him. He has one thing that can help him out with his plans.

With Banner and Jesse by his sides, Zarc goes to his potion room and pulls out the potion that can help him right now. A mortal potion. As the trio steps in to get the potion, Zarc asks them how they can kill a god. Banner replies that he does not know, while Jesse says one can't because they are immortal. "Bingo. They're immortal. So the first thing you have to do is turn the little sun-spot mortal."

* * *

Up on Olympus, Serena, Goddess of the Moon and Night, brings in her realm as to let the mortals and immortals rest after a day of celebration. Young Yugo is in a room close to his parents with Clear Wing sleeping in a bed near him.

In their room, the King and Queen of the Heavens have just fallen asleep but are awoken by the sounds of items breaking. Getting up they rush to their son's room to see it in disarray with Clear Wing having his head stuck in a vase while there is no sign of their son. Carly cries in horror while Jack gets enraged. They soon awake all the other gods and goddesses to look for their son.

Flying down from Olympus with the crying prince, Jesse and Banner land on the ground where Banner brings out the bottle and starts giving it to the new Olympian. "Look, he's changing." Banner remarks seeing the golden glow of the heavens leave him.

"Can we do it, now?" Jesse wonders.

"No. He's has to drink the whole potion, every last drop." Banner reminds him.

"Who's there?" A masculine voice calls out. Not wanting to be seen, Banner and Jesse hide behind a rock while two mortals, a man with orange-spiky-hair and grey eyes wearing a brown shall over his clothes. A woman appears next to him with blonde-hair and emerald eyes, also wearing a shall over her clothes.

"A baby." The woman comments.

"He must've been abandoned." The man reasons.

Seeing the medallion around his neck, the man turns it over and reads the child's name, Yugo. "Crow, we've been praying to the gods for years to give us a child. It seems our prayers have been answered."

Seeing the interaction, Jesse asks if they can do it now and Banner agrees, believing that Yugo has taken every last drop of the potion, unaware that one drop did not enter the baby. Turning into snakes and slithering to the trio, Zarc's minions prepare to kill Yugo but when the child sees them he smiles and puts his little hands around their necks and smacks them on the floor before tying them together and sending them flying.

Crow and his wife, Sherry, watch in awe at the strength of the child.

The following morning all of the gods and goddesses set out to find their prince only for Yuto to find him in the Commons of New Domino with horrible news to give to his King and Queen.

Isis: Young Yugo was mortal now

But since he did not drink the last drop  
He still retained his godlike strength  
So thank his lucky star

Mana: But Jack and Carly wept  
Because their son could never come home  
They'd have to watch their precious baby  
Grow up from afar

Akiza: Though Zarc's horrid plan  
Was hatched before Yugo cut his first tooth  
The boy grew stronger every day and  
That's the gospel truth


End file.
